A Dazed Conversation: A Neji and Sasuke Series
by Ohohen
Summary: [NejiTen SasuSaku] A series of Neji and Sasuke conversations as well as partnership! No Yaoi. T for Mild Langauage. Neji and Sasuke pull pranks and plan revenge. Introduction to the Dreaded Duo.
1. Dialouge One: Girl Talk Friendly Advice

-1**Coughs Er…yeah. I was…um…bored. Yeah. If I make any mistakes, don't blame me. I haven't seen passed all the episodes yet. So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Okay. Disclaimers over. On with the weird conversation. Shrug**

**A Dazed Conversation**

Chapter One:Dialouge One: Girl Talk; Friendly advice

Sasuke had just finished training. He leaned against the tree, panting slightly from the pressure. He looked up to the sky. Two clouds crossed the light blue ocean in the air slowly. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the light breeze that was passing by. It seemed as if he hasn't had any solitude for a while.

Sasuke took a drink of water and continued his gaze. Suddenly, he felt someone near. He took a cautious form. He knew no one could have been around. He quickly grabbed his throwing stars and threw them into the tree. He couldn't hear them hit anything. Illusion possibly?

"No need to be hasty with your actions, Uchiha." The voice was familiar. Too familiar.

Hyuuga Neji appeared out of the tree branch with an intense stare, holding the throwing stars. He threw them to the floor beside Sasuke.

"Hyuuga…Neji…"

"Uchiha…Sasuke…"

The two prodigies smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked surprisingly enthusiastically.

"Ah…I pass by to training everyday here. I'm just a bit late today." Neji smiled.

"So, you pass by? No wonder I never see you around. Training?"

"Yes. Everyday. I actually was waiting for Tenten, but she never came. So, I went to her apartment. She was sick. So, I gave her a couple of fruits, and personal cures. Then I went back to go training. And, ran into you." Neji leapt down from the tree.

"So, how have you been these days?" Neji asked.

"I've been training. Overall I've been fine lately."

"That's very nice to hear. How about your teammates? Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura?"

"I was training with Naruto the other day." he answered, hoping that the Hyuuga didn't notice that he didn't answer anything about Sakura. Too bad.

"And?"

"And? What do you mean by and?" 'Damn it.'

"You didn't answer my question fully. What about Haruno?" Neji asked. He knew why and was holding in his smirk now. His hiding didn't work…much.

Sasuke frowned.

"She asked you out, did she not?" Neji asked, smirking fully now.

"As always."

"You should accept. For once." Sasuke raised an upset, furious eyebrow.

"How would you know?"

"Tell me, if Haruno wasn't on your team, and it was some other girl, such as Yamanaka, do you think you would of lived to this day?" (This as referring to when Sakura was protecting Naruto and Sasuke during the chuunin exams when Sasuke received his cursed seal.)

"…" Sasuke didn't reply.

"If not Yamanaka, then any other girl, would this conversation be taking place this particular day of the month of spring?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smirked.

"Wise words for a small mouth that usually spits nothing everyday, Neji."

"Hmpf." Neji smirked.

"I get your point. But if you approve of Sakura so much, why don't you ask her for a night?"

"I have my reasons." Neji's smirk turned into his infamous toneless expression once again.

"Unless…you admire someone as I do?" Sasuke's smirk grew. "You do have a two male one female team like I do, Neji."

"…" Neji didn't respond.

"I'm sure Tenten feels the same way. She seems…chirpy. Not your type, from my understandings."

Neji was fuming. How dare he!

"Tenten…Tenten is one of the most mature, not chirpy, kunoichis around in Konoha! Don't you dare-"

"Shut up. We all know it. You didn't say anything the first time, so I had to force it out of you." Sasuke smiled to himself.

Neji gaped. The Uchiha had played him just like that! No wonder he was a rookie just as he once was. A prodigy.

Neji calmed himself down. The Uchiha wasn't an Uchiha prodigy for nothing. That he knew.

"Brilliant." Neji told him.

"Of course." was his reply.

"Well, why don't we make a deal? We'll both be seen the day after tomorrow with our admired ones at noon. Central Konoha, see if we make it." Neji stood.

The Uchiha grinned at this. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Sasuke stood up as well. "Deal." He held out his hand.

"Heh. I knew you couldn't resist." Neji took his hand.

The day after tomorrow came. The advice was given, the deal was confirmed, and it worked. That day at noon, the two prodigies were seen together with their beloved ones. They smirked.

"Neji? What did you find amusing?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke? Why are you smirking like that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke and Neji walked up to each other, while Sakura and Tenten started greeting each other, smiles and all.

"Who would of known. Advice from you would actually work?" Sasuke said when they confronted each other.

"Who would of known that you'd take it? Same here." Neji had his arms crossed, as always, with Sasuke's in his pockets.

"I see you are happy? With Haruno?"

"Obviously. Tenten?"

"Of course."

"Hm…" Sasuke flashed a small smile.

"What?" Neji asked.

"You know those girls who chase me around so much?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. What about it?"

"You have girls who chase you about as well. You just never notice."

"W-what?"

"Yeah. All around Konoha. In trees, everything. But they never get to have a second glance at you, since you're always gone like poof."

"Of course. But how would you know?"

"I-"

"Wait, don't answer that." Neji interrupted. "Experience."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, what are you planning to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure _we'll _think of something." Sasuke smirked.

"Indeed _we_ will." (This is in place of 'Care to come along?')

"Sasuke!" Sakura waved him over. Sasuke looked her way.

"Can we go!"

"Go where?" Sasuke asked.

"Well uh…" Sakura looked at the ground.

"Just…come over and you'll know!" Tenten called, backing up Sakura's comment.

"Well, good luck." Neji grinned.

"No way. Tenten called too. You're coming with me."

"Hmpf. Fine, you win."

"Let's be prepared for anything. Who knows what they'll think of!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Agreed. Oh I'm so scared."

"Heh. Same here."

The prodigies smirked at this.

**Ohohen****: I know, it was a bit off. Retarded. But, I'd just love it if they'd talk to each other like a conversation! You know, like they're best friends or something? (Aside from Naruto in Sasuke's case of course.) **

**Man...this was short. I've never written anything so short before...and you can trust me on this one!**

**I hope you liked it. I thought it was decent and plain. Just, review to tell me your opinion. I'll be updating too. Next couple are going to be…Coughs Very parody-ish. Yup. This is just a normal thing. Add this story to your alerts and you'll know. D**

**See that little go button down there? Click it! D And something good will happen! D Trust me. **


	2. Dialouge Two: Things We Didn't Know

-1**YAY! I got four reviews! Yeah, I never get reviews for my Naruto stories. TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Disclaimer is very, very short. Okay, this one is kinda funny, and VERY OC-ish. Kinda. I think. I dunno. You decide. Yeah. Right. Um… Yeah.**

**A Dazed Conversation**

Chapter Two:Dialouge Two: Things we didn't know.

_Sasuke had just finished training. He leaned against the tree, panting slightly from the pressure. He looked up to the sky. Two clouds crossed the light blue ocean in the air slowly. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the light breeze that was passing by. It seemed as if he hasn't had any solitude for a while._

_Sasuke took a drink of water and continued his gaze. Suddenly, he felt someone near. He took a cautious form. He knew no one could have been around. He quickly grabbed his throwing stars and threw them into the tree. He couldn't hear them hit anything. Illusion possibly?_

"_No need to be hasty with your actions, Uchiha." The voice was familiar. Too familiar._

_Hyuuga Neji appeared out of the tree branch with an intense stare, holding the throwing stars. He threw them to the floor beside Sasuke._

"_Hyuuga…Neji…"_

"_Uchiha…Sasuke…"_

_The two prodigies smirked._

"_What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked surprisingly enthusiastically._

"Ah…I pass by to training everyday here. I'm just a bit late today." Neji smiled

**Yeah I copy pasted. **

"Late? Heh. THE Hyuuga Neji? Late? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"It's not like YOU'VE never been late, Uchiha Sasuke. Like that time we decided to be the undefeated duo at the Konoha Carnival last year."

"Heh. It was crowded."

"Excuses."

"Hmpf."

"When is the next one coming?"

"This Saturday, I believe?" Neji sat down.

"Ah…Care to team up?" Sasuke grinned.

"My dear friend. If not me, who else? Uzumaki?"

"He'll throw and hit the moon."

The prodigies chuckled at this.

"Oh, how about that time, we knocked out the so called '_Ero-Sennin' _?" Sasuke reminded him.

"Oh…so that's what Uzumaki calls him. Perverted Hermit, is it?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. He's one," Sasuke held up one finger. "Perverted. And two," Sasuke held up another finger. "He's a hermit."

Neji smirked and closed his eyes. "Indeed. I agree on the perverted part."

"Who doesn't? I agree with you."

"Hmpf. Well, peeking is _extremely _absurd and immature. Does your sensei not read his copies of 'Icha Icha'?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"You won't see him dead without it." he said. "It's never outside a five meter range from him."

Neji sighed. "I knew it."

"Out of curiosity…I wonder if we'll be like them?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"…" Neji gaped.

"…" Sasuke was speechless. 'I did NOT just say that.'

"That never happened." they remarked simultaneously. They nodded.

"What are they holding at the carnival Saturday?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard they were holding an aiming contest." Neji's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. So did Sasuke's.

"Aim? We don't have a hundred percent winning chance."

"We need…"

"Your teammate. What was her name again? TwoTwo?" (A/N: Don't get the wrong idea. I love Tenten. 3 She is so cool. D)

Neji chuckled. "Tenten. It's Tenten."

"And she can hit…"

"One hundred targets one hundred times."

"Of course. Too bad we're not Tenten."

Silence.

"My dear friend…" Sasuke and Neji grinned at each other.

"What can I say? Great minds think alike." Sasuke said.

"Likewise. Plan?"

"I've got one. Do you?"

"Of course."

"Okay, we'll combine our plans, and get a new one. Got it?"

Neji nodded. "Okay, here's what we'll do…"

Sasuke and Neji started writing in the dirt.

It may have seemed that Sasuke and Neji don't have a bit of a relationship, but they always hide it. No one knows. They actually pull clever pranks on fan girls, backing each other up at times. They can be evil and put people's hands on water while they're napping. Or, they can help an old hag-er-lady, over the street. And then they'll pull pranks like whipped cream in two hands, feet tied together, then nose tickling. The originals. Or, they do present pranks, such as pouring **red** ink on an fan girl's seat, and when they stand up, they're humiliated at the thought of people thinking and minds soaring with laughter and pointing. Masterminds no? And this is only an example.

Tenten woke up Friday morning. She yawned. She got up to the restroom as usual. She washed her face, and showered.

When she came back out, she screamed. Her apartment windows almost broke.

Tenten rushed out with a large straw hat, large sweater, and scarf. People looked at her like she was paranoid.

She quickly headed to Tsunade, but she was busy preparing for the carnival.

'No!' She thought. 'I had plans to go to the carnival on Saturday night! I need help…NOW!'

Tenten rushed around town trying desperately to find help. No use.

After that store, she ran to the next. That is…before she ran into a certain someone.

"Augh! Eh…eh…Sorry for running into you. Gotta go bye." She was just about to run off, until that person grabbed her hand.

"Eh?" Tenten turned. It was Neji. He was looking at her weirdly. Eyebrows raised and all.

"Tenten?"

"Who else! What do you wa-" Neji was lifting her hat and she slammed it down.

"Stop it!"

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"I…I…nothing!"

"Then why are you wearing such garments on a day like this?"

"Because…because…" She searched for an answer frantically.

"I uh…I-" Before she knew it, she was off the ground. Neji was carrying her. She blushed.

"N-Neji…where are you taking me?" she asked. They arrived on a tree branch.

Before Tenten knew it, her scarf, hat, and sweater was off. (A/N: Don't get any ideas about the sweater. He only unbuttoned it and that's it.)

"N-Neji!" Tenten hissed. "We'll be…I'LL be-"

"No you won't. Why is your face like that?" Neji asked.

"Someone switched my body wash, shampoo, and conditioner! That's why!"

"Hn…" Neji touched her face. Tenten blushed.

Tenten's face was striped in black and white, as well as her body. Her hair was in a red and black, in a Mohawk. It was striped too.

"I wanted to go to the carnival this Saturday…I can't go like this!" she exclaimed, tears forming. Pretty soon, they started to fall.

Neji wiped away her tears with his hand. Tenten was still blushing.

"N-Neji…" Neji closed in on her, until they were inches apart.

"I…" Tenten didn't know what to do. Her whole face was blushing under the black and white.

"…have the antidote."

Tenten gasped. "You do!"

Neji nodded. "It is a home remedy."

"Really!"

Neji nodded again. "You can have it…" Tenten leapt on him and hugged him tightly. She pecked his cheek but then blushed. Neji noticed but didn't show any humiliating reaction. So Tenten continued.

"Thank you Neji!" Neji had the slightest blush. Someone was snickering. He glared to the side.

"…with a price."

"Eh! A price!"

"Yes."

"Price…what is it?" Tenten was very nervous now. What could he be thinking?

"You, will transform into Sasuke at the carnival. You, will assist us with the aiming activity being held. Okay? Then you can do all you want."

"The activity tournament! But that takes up the whole time!"

"Do you want the antidote or not?" Neji asked.

"I…" 'DAMN IT! WHEN DID NEJI BECOME SO STUPID AND ARROGANT! HE'S STARTING ACT LIKE THAT STUPID UCHIHA!' Tenten screamed in her head.

"Well?"

Tenten sulked. She glared.

"Fine."

"Good. I'll see you there then." Neji was about to leave until Tenten grabbed on to his pant leg.

"Hold it. You said 'us' before. What do you mean by me helping 'us'?" she asked. "And why Sasuke?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Neji smirked. He disappeared.

"Wait! Ah…he's got some nerve…blackmailing me like that…" she cursed.

"Approved?"

"Approved." Neji crossed his arms.

"Good. But, we have one more problem." Sasuke told him. (A/N: It was Sasuke who snickered and received a death glare from Neji. Not Tenten.)

"What do we have to think about now?" Neji almost sounded like he was complaining.

"It'd be rude to do this to Tenten, and not let her get anything back. I don't have anything to give. You?"

"Oh…that. Don't worry about it. I've got it all planned out."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Hmpf." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, and by the way…"

Neji opened one eye. "What?"

Sasuke smirked and pointed at his cheek.

"You were blushing." 'BLACKMAIL!'

"Why you…that topic is not relevant!"

"Well, it was shocking."

"So?"

"Then it's important."

"How?"

"I've never seen you blush before."

"It's only because of your Sharingan." Neji said.

"How did you know?" Sasuke flinched.

Neji smirked and activated his Byakugan.

"Byakugan."

"Oh. Should've guessed."

Every time there was a carnival in Konoha, there'd be something called a tournament contest. Each year, a category is chosen for people to attempt at. Last year, it was throwing rings like horseshoes. This year, it was aim.

It wasn't that Neji and Sasuke didn't have good aim, but it wouldn't be a hundred percent. They're trying to live up to the hundred percent record they've been setting for the past few _years_. Yes _years_. Ever since they've known each other.

Saturday Night

Tenten had hit every target there was. The objective was the throw a very hard to throw ball at this small target that would cause all the Koi to fall into the water. Tenten hit every single one. The once empty tank was now full of Koi.

They had made it through all of the rounds, with 'Sasuke' or Tenten winning. With Neji too of course. Tenten switched transformations between Sasuke and Neji. Each time she did, either Sasuke would disappear or Neji would disappear. The real one that is. This was a lot of stress for Tenten. By the time she was done, she was exhausted and tired. She didn't get to see play either. And she had been waiting so long…

But at least she got to see the vibrant colors of the carnival. That was one good thing.

The carnival was now closing. People started leaving too. Tenten started walking out of the carnival's boundaries. Until someone gripped her shoulder from behind.

"Eh?" She turned. "Neji?"

Neji smiled. "Tenten. I would like to thank you for coming tonight."

Tenten winced. "What?"

Neji lowered his gaze and kissed her. (A/N: Without hugging her or anything. Just, standing.)

Tenten's eyes widened. Slowly, she sunk in, and was just about to reply until someone slammed a bag into her arms. The kiss only lasted seconds.

Neji was walking away by the time she had realized what had happened. She looked down into the bag. There was a mask, (A/N: I think it was an ANBU mask.) a water balloon, and a bag with a single Koi in it. There was also a bundle of seasonal blossoms that a man brought to Konoha, only during the festival. In other words, once a year.

Tenten blushed and looked up at Neji who was in the distance. 'Thank you…'

She started walking home. "That _so_ beats watching a dumb play."

Neji walked and appeared at a certain Uchiha who was smirking madly. Sasuke had his arms crossed, and was leaning against a tree. There was a bag laid next to him near his feet.

"I should of brought some snacks, popcorn, and soda. Too bad I forgot."

Neji frowned. "What?"

"I thought those flowers surprised me, but this is just too good."

Neji scowled.

"Just be quiet will you?"

"Hmpf." Sasuke smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm a bit famished from that disappearing and reappearing from before. I don't blame your girlfriend for being tired." He held up the bag. "I'm eating. Care to join?"

"Hn." Neji walked with Sasuke over to a table outside the carnival. The carnival was now open for adults with adult booths for adult things.

Neji sat with Sasuke and started eating the food he bought. Neji stared at all the tomatoes and rice balls he took out. Not that he didn't like them, it was just shocking.

"Rice balls and tomatoes?"

Sasuke looked up from a tomato. "They're-"

Neji held up a hand to a halt. "Wait. Don't answer that. I just forgot."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry. I didn't forget you." he reached into the bag and pulled something out. He laid it in front of Neji who stared.

"Oh yeah. Here's something else." He laid a tomato and a chocolate candy bar on top.

"You're lucky. I never share my tomatoes." he said. Neji smirked.

"Hn…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you and 'Hn…'?" Neji frowned at him.

"What's up with you and 'Strength'?" they had a staring contest for a while. No one really lost or won because they both laughed it off. But then they resulted in spitting bits of tomato at each other.

**Ohohen****: Cough cough Eh heh…yeah. Tomato. Heh heh…**

**This was one page shorter then my limit for chapters on my other story. D**

**I'm planning to do two or three more before I declare and proclaim this story as complete. But then again, you never know what may pop up into my pitiful nut case. As you may have noticed, this chapter was dedicated to Neji and Tenten. Next one will be dedicated to Sasuke and Sakura. Let's see who'll be smirking madly now Sasuke!**

**Last chapter will be based on both of them. So it's kinda like this.**

**Ch. 1-- Neji and Sasuke.**

**Ch. 2-- Neji and Tenten.**

**Ch. 3-- Sasuke and Sakura**

**Ch. 4-- All or Sakura and Tenten your choice.**

**When I say 'Your choice' I don't mean you choose. I mean you choose weather you call it 'All' or 'Sakura and Tenten' Got it?**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Hope you keep reading. AND REVIEW! D Grin**


	3. Dialouge Three: Henge!

-1**Bangs head to Seishun Kyousou Seishun Kyousou is the fifth opening of Naruto I think. D I like all the openings and endings EXCEPT Harmonia with Sakura and Ino acting like freaks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I just love those short disclaimers **

**A Dazed Conversation: A Sasuke and Neji Series**

Chapter Three: Dialouge Three:Henge! The Transformation Prank Dilemma! 

Neji was sitting under a tree, meditating as usual. The sky was clear, with a light breeze and fair sunshine. Neji liked it away from the village; away from the noise.

That is, until suddenly…

"Ow." …someone threw a pebble at him. He looked towards the tree. His eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" 'No…' He smirked.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hyuuga…Neji…"

He leapt down from the tree.

"Good day to the sitting duck." he said.

"Hmpf." Neji responded.

"I assumed that because you were _sitting _under a tree, you wanted to be called a sitting duck from this day on." he said.

"For your information, I was-"

"Meditating. I know." Sasuke sat down next to him.

"What are you here for?"

"I wanted to ask-"

"You want to train." Neji interrupted him.

"STOP LABELING PEOPLE DAMMIT." Sasuke stood up. Neji glared.

"Drop the disguise…" Neji hit Sasuke. A poof of air appeared.

There stood Naruto, wanting desperately to leave.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto hesitated. Neji must of blinked because he was gone by then.

Neji looked around. He sighed quietly, and walked back to meditating.

Abruptly, he stopped. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"You have a pretty sharp eye."

"I'm not a Hyuuga for nothing…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga clan." Sasuke came down from the tree.

"Should I thank you for existing? Being that the Sharingan descended from the Byakugan." (A/N: I **think** this is true. I forgot.)

"Think as you must. I have no interest." He stared at the Sharingan user. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I saw Naruto transform into me, so I decided to trail him."

"Do you know his purpose?" Neji asked.

The Uchiha shook his head. "No."

The Hyuuga nodded. "There doesn't seem to be many people who understand him. Much." he said.

"Agreed. He does the most random things at random times."

The Byakugan user nodded.

"So, how have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much has been happening." he replied.

"What about your training partner…TwoTwo was it?" Neji chuckled.

"Tenten."

"Of course. Where is she?"

"Ill."

"Ill? For how long?"

"Almost a week by this point."

"Hm. Has she seen Tsunade?"

Neji looked at him surprised.

"No. Haruno came. Weren't you aware of that?"

Sasuke looked back at him surprised. He sat down.

"No. I wasn't aware of that."

"Well, she came."

"Oh." Sasuke's voice fell slightly silent.

Neji stared at him. Sasuke was looking at the clouds.

'Wait…'

Neji quickly dug into his back pocket and chucked a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised and came out to be…

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Gyeh!" Shikamaru disappeared. Being one of the first chuunins and all.

Neji winced. Why was everyone turning into the Uchiha today?

Neji decided he would go and find the Uchiha himself. He headed towards the Uchiha clan's old place. It was said that Sasuke always tried to keep it clean. Like a maid.

Neji walked up the steps of the Uchiha residence. The old, torn up fans and lamps were replaced by new ones.

He knocked. Pause. He knocked again. He listened. No one.

Neji confirmed no one was there by using his Byakugan. He knew that he shouldn't be reckless with it, but it was his to control.

Neji decided he'd go to the Uchiha's own apartment. So, he walked over to his apartment, couple blocks down.

He was surprised when he arrived, he found the he couldn't help but snicker.

'So,' He thought. 'I'm not the **only **one.'

Neji couldn't get in or even **knock** on his door since it was overly covered in boxes of chocolate, Valentines, and flowers. Mostly roses. Valentines day was two days ago. His door looked like an exact replica of his door. Instead of being scolded by his family and clan, he was pointed out and laughed at.

"Hyuuga…Neji…? What are you doing here?" Neji turned. It was Sasuke. He was holding a bag of groceries, with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you busy at the moment?" he asked.

This made the Uchiha even more surprised.

"I guess…I have errands to run."

"You do realize people (Males) around town are calling you a maid." He paused. "Not that I really think you care."

"You're right. I don't. Come in. We'll discuss this inside."

This surprised the Hyuuga. One of the last members of the Uchiha clan were asking a member of the Hyuuga clan to come in? Oh well. There was never a large rivalry between the two, so he followed along, nodding.

"Sit." Sasuke said when he got in, taking off his shoes. Neji took of his shoes and sat on a nearby chair. He looked around the apartment. It was plainly decorated with old scraps of décor from the Uchiha Residence. The new ones had been placed on the Uchiha Residence themselves.

Neji watched as Sasuke unpacked his groceries, carefully setting them inside the refrigerator and cabinets.

Sasuke looked at what was in the refrigerator.

"Neji, juice or water?" Neji looked startled.

"Oh. Uh…Doesn't matter." he replied. Sasuke winced and went back into the fridge.

Sasuke came out and tossed a bottle of milk to Neji. Neji stared. 'Milk?' Just because his eyes were milky, didn't mean he enjoyed the refreshment…_much_.

Sasuke sat down and drank his bottle of juice. He set the cap back on and put it beside him.

"Here." he tossed a carton of water to Neji. "Just pour the milk into the dish."

"Dish…"

"Cats come along all the time. They aggravating, so I use milk to shut them up."

"Hn…" He twisted open the cap and poured the milk out. Then, he walked over and sat down near Sasuke on the couch.

"What do you need? I have errands to run."

"I was just wondering weather you were aware that both Neji and Shikamaru transformed into you and confronted me." Sasuke almost choked. In fact, he did. Sasuke coughed.

"…" Neji watched until he noticed that it was serious, so he started patting his back.

Neji handed him his bottled water. He hadn't opened it yet, so he let Sasuke drink it. It didn't help. So, this gave Neji no choice. He didn't want to do a CPR (A/N: I think it's a CPR I'm not sure.) So, he gave Sasuke a nice, hard, whack on the back. Sasuke stopped coughing. He took another sip of water and stood up, came back with another which he tossed to Neji.

"Okay." He coughed. "What were you saying?"

"Naruto and Shikamaru transformed into you." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"That, I'd like to find out as well."

"I don't really care, but did they make me look…awkward?"

"Besides along the line of 'Stop labeling people damn it' and staring at the clouds with a dazed look then no."

" 'Stop labeling people damn it'? That's an unusual line."

"Agreed. Well, I should be leaving now." Neji stood up and started to leave, leaving Sasuke thinking.

"Wait." Sasuke held up a hand to a halt. Neji looked his way with a questioned expression.

"Help me plan revenge."

Neji gasped. "Revenge!" Sasuke nodded, taking another sip of tomato juice.

"Why?"

Sasuke smirked at Neji.

"Come one Hyuuga. You should feel special. I never get to pull pranks anymore." he said. "And…" Sasuke eyed him. "I know who stuck that note on Shino two months ago."

Neji had a blank expression, which eventually, turned into a grin. "Uchiha…You are revenge…" Sasuke grinned.

"I have a plan…" (Neji.)

Naruto was walking down the street, happily as ever. He went over to the Ichikaru Ramen shop. The manager greeted him as always until…

Their jaw dropped.

Naruto walked away.

The manager and worker pointed, jaw dropped.

"W-w-was it just me or did he just…"

"Flick us off!"

"KYAH! NANI!"

Shikamaru walked down the sidewalk in…very few clothes…

He walked over to a small house with the largest fluffy pillows ever. He sat down and almost immediately, ten girls leapt and groped him.

Shikamaru was what most modern time people call "Pimpin'."

Somewhere far away was a certain couple tied to a tree.

'That damned Uzumaki…why did I go along with his plan?'

'GYAH! GET ME OFF!'

So, Naruto went around flicking people off, and "Pimpin'." as was Shikamaru, flicking off everyone who he didn't like and was walking by. Each had their own little cabin in the forest.

Later that day (Around 7:30)

Sasuke and Neji were green. They puked.

Twenty minutes of disgusting actions later…

Sasuke and Neji washed off their mouths with clean water, and started rolling on the ground of Sasuke's apartment, laughing.

"Okay, you must admit, that was sickening, but it was downright hilarious!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! I can't wait till tomorrow when everybody is infuriated by us, posing as them! They'll get it for sure!"

And so, they laughed off into the night.

That is until they realized that they forgot to untie the real Naruto and Shikamaru. So, they went and became Ino by Sasuke, and Hinata by Neji, untying them. Then they threw in a passionate kiss, a VERY passionate kiss to make the couple turn tomato red. Thankfully, they had covered their mouths with rubber, and made their mouths numb and covered by one of Neji's home remedies, so they'd be protected.

When they came back to Sasuke's apartment, they started laughing more. Until Neji had to leave so the bid farewell with Neji leaving.

Then they called each other and started talking about what happened. And laughed. Finally, they decided to think of more pranks to pull on the people of Konoha.

BEWARE PEOPLE OF KONOHA! BEWARE OF THE DREADED DUO!

**Ohohen: ****XD Couldn't help myself. I know as the story neared the end it was becoming ****extremely OOC for both of them, but it's only to make this story funny. I decided to add a couple more chapters, since I couldn't think of one with the SasukexSakura pairing, so the next update may take a while, but I promise it within a two week range! It'll be at least one day.**

**Coughcough Reviewers! I didn't ask you to tell me what you wanted me to name the chapter! I was trying to tell you that you can say that that last chapter could be dedicated to Sakura and Tenten or as All which is also, Sakura and Tenten. Eh heh…sorry I didn't explain myself clear enough…**

**I don't have any ideas of what Naruto was planning, so don't ask what were Naruto and Shikamaru planning. Because I don't know. I only did it so it'd fit into the story. **

**And no, when they transformed it does not hint any Yaoi or Shonen-ai. I mean like, COME ON! SasukexShikamaru? NejixNaruto? Who the heck are you kidding! Yeah they have the same letter names. NO THEY DO NOT HAVE ANY HINTS! Besides the fact that Naruto and Neji have fought before. BUT THEY WERE FIGHTING SO HA! P**


	4. Dialouge Four: The Super Mega Pie!

**I still can't think of anything. But I really want to keep that promise, and update slightly sooner. Of course, that shouldn't bother you one bit. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Shakes head to Sasuke & Itachi Music Video I love Itachi. He's so powerful. I think even if Sasuke gets his three wheel Sharingan, Itachi is just going to use his Mangekyou Sharingan. Yay. But doesn't Sasuke attempt to use the Mangekyou Sharingan by trying to kill Naruto? If so then…**

**EVIL SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU!**

**I don't know for sure. I'm only on like…122. ;;**

**A Dazed Conversation: A Neji and Sasuke Series**

Chapter Four: Two Clowns (Kinda) And the Super-Mega-Pie

Sasuke cringed. The only day that Tsunade, Shizune, AND Sakura had to be out, was the only day where his training wounds went far beyond a quick recovery for the hospital. Which was where he was stuck now. He gazed at the blankness of the hospital walls and ceiling. This aggravated him greatly. Lee was hardworking, and he still was. Something Sasuke knew he wasn't. Years later it was still like this. He would never obtain strength this way. Training, training. Daily. Not hang around being useless in a hospital bed.

(A/N: This isn't taken in the when Lee beat the crap outta Sasuke's butt.)

'Isn't there any way to get me out of this torturous bed?' He thought.

"Room 212 down the hall."

"Thank you." Neji walked down the hall as the nurse had instructed him, scanning the walls for the numbers 212 and the name 'Uchiha Sasuke'. When he arrived, he asked himself why he was doing this again. Then he remembered:

"Neji-kun!" Neji turned. 'Haruno?'

Sakura hurried over to Neji.

"Neji-kun!" 'Ever since when did was -_kun _added to my name?' He thought.

"Can you do me a favor?"

A favor? Haruno has _never _asked_him_ for a favor.

"Why have to come to me?"

"Because Naruto is sick and you just happened to be passing by!"she panted.

"Why can you not do it yourself?" he asked. Sakura started to get mad. Or...IS mad.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO LEAVE WITH TSUNADE-SAMA AND SHIZUNE-SAN FOR A PRIVATE MEETING OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE AND NO ONE ELSE IS AROUND AND NARUTO IS SICK AND YOUR STUPID MORNIC BONEHEADED IDIOTIC NUMBSKULL JUST HAPPENED TO BE PASSING BY!" She screeched.

Neji opened his eyes. (His eyes were closed while she was yelling.) "Fine. What is it that you need me to do?"

'FINALLY.' "Get this to Sasuke-kun." She took his hand and set a pair of scrolls in his hands.

"And if you DON'T do it, I'll warn you now by saying they're from Tsunade-sama and I."

"So, if I get lucky, and lose your scroll but keep Hokage-sama's, then it won't make a difference?" Sakura stared at Neji like he had fifteen eyes. 'That. Did not just come out of Hyuuga Neji's mouth.'

Neji winced. 'Damn it. Slipped out.' He turned and left towards to find Sasuke.

"Oh. Uh…YOU BETTER GET THAT TO HIM OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Sakura called after him before she turned to catch up with Tsunade and Shizune.

Someone had told him Sasuke was in the hospital. And here he was, standing in front of his room. He knocked.

Sasuke broke his gaze. A visitor? Sakura? Naruto? No…probably a nurse.

"You know you don't have to knock to come in, nurse."

Neji winced. Did Sasuke just call him a nurse? How badly injured WAS he?

Neji opened the door.

"Yes. _Nurse_ Hyuuga Neji is here to aid your wounds." Sasuke gaped. He flinched.

"Hyuuga…Neji?" He stared hard. "What are you doing here?" Neji held up the scrolls.

"I was instructed to hand you these scrolls from Sakura-_chan_ and Hokage-sama."

Neji decided if he was going to be -kun for the rest of his life, he might as well add a -chan.

"Sakura? Tsunade-sama?" Neji nodded and handed him the scrolls. Sasuke took them and started reading.

"Hm." He set them down. "I appreciate you for bringing them to me." He said.

Neji paid no attention. He had his Byakugan on from looking for Sasuke earlier.

"You wounds aren't critical. How come you are still here?" He asked, pulling his Byakugan into retreat.

"Well, unfortunately, the hospital told me they WERE. And who are you to tell me if they're critical or not?" Neji stared.

"You're just itching to train, are you not?"

'Damn. Naruto was right. He may not label people much, but that doesn't mean he doesn't.'

"Hmpf."

"Well, you could consider sneaking out and tracking me down. Or would that be a bit too un-Uchiha for you, Uchiha…Sasuke." Neji smirked. He turned to the window, and leapt out.

"Un-Uchiha. Who does he think he is?" He got down from bed. He cringed and dropped to the floor.

'This pain is inevitable. I can't leave like this…' he paused. 'No. I will not cower.' He made his best effort to stand. He limped over to the windowsill. No trace of the blasted Hyuuga.

"Fine then. A challenge it is." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Sharingan!" the utterly familiar copy wheel appeared.

"Run, run as fast as you can, Neji." He leapt out of the window.

Pain singed through him with every step, but he was hot on the Hyuuga's trail now. He seemed very, very close. He stopped.

'An apartment? Didn't he live in the Hyuuga residence?' He leapt down painfully and walked over to the door. He was just about to knock, until the door swung open.

"Uchiha." Smirk. "I knew you'd follow along." he said.

"Well, Neji. Why would I do something Un-Uchiha-ish?" Sasuke grinned.

"Hmpf." Neji crossed his arms and stepped aside, walking inside as well. Sasuke knew it meant to come in, so he did just that and closed the door behind him. He was desperate to find a seat, but didn't show. He limped over to the couch and sat. Or, laid down.

Neji came back with some ointment.

"It seems though as they are critical to you, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji held the ointment.

"Says you." Neji handed the ointment to Sasuke, who took it and started to rub it over his wounds. The mere cuts and bruises immediately dispersed, but the pain still caused him to cringe. He flinched, falling back onto the couch.

"This," Neji took the ointment. "Is only temporal recover. It'll heal your skin. The actual cure is back at the Hyuuga residence." Neji helped took Sasuke's hand and helped him up.

"I was asked to run an errand not only for Haruno, but for my clan as well. Make yourself comfortable here, and we will get you up in seconds." Neji paused. "Minutes."

"Fine." Neji let go of Sasuke and started walking off into a room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke observed his surroundings. Traditional Hyuuga family markings and décor were noticeable in every direction. But that was the only thing that decorated Neji's apartment, as Sasuke noticed. It was almost as empty as his. In fact, it was.

Why was Neji living in an apartment anyways?

"You can turn your Sharingan back on." Sasuke turned and faced Neji.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to carry you." Neji disappeared.

"What the-?" Sasuke frowned. "Sharingan!" and left.

Tracking was slightly easier, now that the skin wounds had disappeared. But, the internal damage still existed, and it was a hell of a problem to Sasuke. It cut his speed more then one-half ½ unlike the three quarters ¾ like before.

"Curses…" Sasuke began to feel lightheaded. How far away was the stupid residence anyways?

Five minutes later…

'I can't…I can't take it any…more…' Sasuke blacked out.

"Heh."

Unknown to Sasuke, Neji had appeared and caught Sasuke before he fainted. He quickly helped him over to the rest of the trail. Since Sasuke was actually going in circles in the forest outside the residence.

'He has such a weak mind.'

(A/N: He did NOT carry him bridal style. More like how Kankuro carried Gaara. And for those who aren't that far in yet, he has one of Sasuke's arm around Neji's shoulder, and his other arm supporting Sasuke up. Nothing gay people, nothing gay.)

Sasuke struggled his heavy eyes open. The first thing he saw was…

"N-Neji?" Sasuke set the back of his hand on his forehead. Neji gave an intense stare for a moment, then, to both ofprodigy's surprise, he started to snicker.

"You know Uchiha, you really should check out your feet." he pointed and continued snickering. Sasuke anime glared. He sat up painfully and went to see what his feet looked like. His jaw dropped. Literally. He was speechless.

"Hi…" Neji waved a jar of ointment around in his face. "I'm Mr. Ointment. I'm can make your scratches, boo-boos, corns, and foot fungus go away in a snap!" He said in a mocking voice.

Sasuke anime glared at him again. He snatched the ointment, or, tried to.

"Hey!" He had both arms in the air with an attempt to reach for the ointment. Pretty soon, Sasuke was chasing Neji around the room, out the door, around the home, out the backyard, back into the backyard, up a tree, in his Hiashi's room, in Hanabi's room, in Hinata's room, and back to where they started.

When they came into Hinata's room, all Hinta could do was stare.

"N-Neji-Nii-san? What are you doing?" Since they were shinobis and ninjas and all, they ran like a blur. But then again, Hinata was one too, so she could tell. She was sitting on her bed, fixing the flowers she had just freshly picked.

"Hinata-sama. Please forgive me for barging into your room at this time." came Neji's **CALM** reply.

"HYUUGA NEJI! GIVE ME THAT!"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, no. It's okay, Neji-nii-san."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." and they left the room.

When they ended up running in circles around Hisashi, he didn't ask, but commented.

"Neji. Your guest seems very, very, hasty."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. I agree."

"I'LL SHOW YOU HASTY NEJI HYUUGA!" Sasuke roared.

In Hanabi's room, it was an offer.

"Neji-nii-san, would you like my help by stopping Sasuke-san?"

"Iie, Hanabi-sama. I can handle it. Thank you for your offer."

"Anytime, Neji-nii-san."

"So, have you finally given up yet?" Neji asked when they were back in his room.

"Shut up damn it! I'll get that ointment from you no matter what!" Sasuke made illusion replications of himself.

"Hmpf." Neji smirked and struck the incoming one on the right. It was Sasuke. He flew back into Neji's wall.

"Now. Is it really THAT hard to get a simple ointment?" Neji teased.

Sasuke scowled. "Can you _please_ give me that ointment?" he tried very hard to keep his tone down.

"Hmpf." Neji tossed the ointment to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it, much to his surprise.

"Took you long enough." He said.

Sasuke was exhausted. But not as much as he thought. He could not of been able to replicate himself, since he was in a situation where he could not use his chakra to use techniques.

"Wait…how could I have…"

"You know, Sasuke. For an Uchiha, you sure are dense." he said. Sasuke gave him a blank stare.

"You were treated before you woke up." Wow. That answered a lot.

"Then this is…" Sasuke looked at the ointment he was fighting **so hard **for.

"Yup. Just a simple ointment to fix your foot scratches. It's really swelled up. Can you tell?"

Sasuke stared at his feet. Neji was right. He quickly applied the ointment and felt a singe of relief tingle his body.

"There. You're all better." Sasuke tossed the ointment back to Neji.

"But if I was treated…wait…WHO treated me?" Sasuke feared an answer that may be coming.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I only helped you in here. The servants did the rest."

"Oh." Sasuke sighed of relief.

"You sure did go a long way for a little bottle of ointment, Uchiha." Neji left the room.

"Well, if you would of told me earlier…"

"Tell you what?"

"That I had to ask for the ointment."

"It's respect something you lack, Uchiha."

"Hmpf."

Neji smirked. "Rest here for a bit. I'll go tell everyone Hiashi-sama you are alright." Neji closed the door behind him as he left.

Sasuke lied down again on Neji's bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't blank this time, at least.

Sasuke heard a bang and a groan, but he ignored it. Staring at ceilings have been officially been added to taking long lone walks.

The door opened. Sasuke turned his head. Almost immediately, his whole face turned red and his eyes turned puny from amusement. He snickered and pointed.

"N-Neji…what happened!" He said between laughs.

Neji glared. He was covered in pie. Yes, pie.

"Shut up damn it. Hanabi-sama pulled a prank for fun with her friends." He grunted.

Sasuke fell on the floor laughing. Neji looked at him like he had three eyes with six arms. Sasuke looked at him with one eye, grabbing a towel nearby and tossing it, accidentally making it stick to his face. This only made Sasuke laugh more.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" Neji grunted between his teeth.

Poor Sasuke was bellowing with laugher now. But finally, being the Uchiha Sasuke he was, he stood up and watched Neji wipe his face.

"You know, to think someone who has almost a three sixty degree 360° angle view, you wouldn't get hit. But that is just flat out hilarious." Sasuke laughed.

Neji threw the dirty pie smothered towel back at Sasuke, hitting him in the face. He smirked when Sasuke revealed his face to be smothered in pie. The towel slid off him, leaving nothing but a twitching Sasuke. It was Neji's turn to laugh now.

Neji regained control quickly, and threw out the towel.

"So. Are you going to plan revenge with me?" Sasuke looked surprise.

"What?"

"Come on Uchiha. You just laughed because of my pie covered face. You just chased me around the whole place just for nothing but a useless ointment. Don't hide it, joker man. I know who pulled off that trick at Naruto's last week." He smirked.

"Hmpf." Sasuke smirked. "Aah. I guess you aren't a Hyuuga Byakugan user for nothing, Neji."

"So? Is it a plan?"

"Duh. I've got an idea."

"Okay…here's what I consider…"

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"There is a thief; a traitor, among us. We will have to scavenge to see who has taken them." Someone had taken all the precious things of everyone from both the Branch Family, and the Head Family. Someone took Sasuke's headband as well. No one knew why though.

"They will be scolded, as their punishment, if they have a good explanation."

The parts of the family nodded, including Sasuke and Neji.

Sasuke and Neji left the crowd, watching everyone return to their everyday life, added to the fact of some people complaining for their belongings.

The pranksters exchanged looks and nodded, quickly leaping onto the ceiling of the residence, with a clear view of Hanabi's room. Hanabi was with her friends today, and they were playing around in her room. It was the only day, or time, that she didn't have to train.

A young girl was jumping on the bed, until she stopped.

"Hanabi-Chan! Hanabi-Chan! Why is your bed so hard?"

"Eh?" Hanabi walked over and leapt onto the bed, in a lying down position.

"Ow!" Hanabi bounced-er-leapt off since she couldn't bounce.

"What the-?" Hanabi quickly removed the covers and gasped. It was the family's treasures! All the lost items! 'What! How did they get there!' She thought.

"Oh no! I'm going! I don't want to get in trouble by your scary daddy Hanabi-Chan!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Yeah! See you later Hanab-Chan!"

"Later Hanabi-Chan!"

"Wait! Where are you going-"

_**SPLAT!**_

Hanabi stared. All of her friends, all five of them, were smothered in pie with a dozen doses of whip cream. They all screamed and ran out the door between you can say Hinata-is-an-evil-person, which she isn't.

"Nani!" Hanabi hurried over to the door and looked out. Thankfully no one was around. Then, unfortunately (To Hanabi of course.) Hiashi came in. He gave Hanabi a pitiful look. He frowned.

"Hanabi…why?"

"I…I…I didn't do anything father!"

"Please be truthful, Hanabi."

"No! I really did not do anything, father!"

"Hanabi…"

Hiashi scolded Hanabi for about fifteen minutes, before leaving her guilty and upset in her room.

Snickering was heard in the distance.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Nani? Who could it be?" Hanabi hurried over to the door, and opened it.

_**MEGA SPLAT KER-SPLAT!**_

"GAH!" Neji and Sasuke together released a mega-ton-whipped-filling-cream-on-the-outside-and-inside-super-mega-pie! Just for Hanabi!

"Geh!" Neji and Sasuke quickly covered Hanabi with the Mega-pie container, ensuring no one was around and quickly leapt away, back on to the ceiling. They watched as Hiashi came in with surprise and slight disgust. Sasuke and Neji snickered and made their efforts to hold it in, quickly retreating back to Neji's room. Then, they held up a sign that said, "Surprise!" in big red Japanese letters and mysterious red English letters that on the bottom which was a bit unusual but they didn't care much.

"A success!" They exclaimed, both holding up two fingers as a victory sign.

And with that, was when they burst out laughing. They were doing what most people would refer to as "ROFL". Neji accidentally hit Sasuke with the sign so Sasuke hit him back. Then they laughed some more.

"My gosh that was hilarious!" Sasuke laughed.

"Hanabi-sama's face was priceless!"

And they laughed and laughed and laughed. Until Hiashi came in, wanting to give them back their things. He opened the door, wondering what was so funny. He had an idea of what happened.

Much to his surprise, the boys were outside sparring in the yard, just as he left them. Before and after the items had been stolen.

"Hm…maybe I was hallucinating…" He said to himself.

"Neji! Uchiha-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke called back to him. "You can call me that!"

"Mm." He nodded. "Sasuke-kun! Neji! Come back!" Sasuke and Neji quickly came back.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"Here. I have come to return your belongings. I'm sorry about what happened, Sasuke-kun." He handed back their things.

"It's okay."

"Please stay for dinner?"

Sasuke gave him a surprised look. He looked an Neji, who winced and flinched at his sudden asking look at him. He turned back to Hiashi.

"Aah. I'll stay. Thank you." he said.

Hiashi smiled. "Of course." and walked away. When he left, Sasuke faced Neji.

"You don't want me to stay?"

"No, no. It's not that. I was just shocked that you'd ask me. I have no problem with that."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence…

Sasuke and Neji couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst out laughing, remembering the pie covered Hanabi.

Hinata looked down at them from the top floor like they were crazy.

'I…I wonder what made Neji-nii-san and Sasuke-san laugh so hard…'

**Ohohen****: Heh. Heh. Heh…Laughs nervously. Yeah. Um…right. Next chapter will be based on SakuraxSasuke slight. Kinda.**

**The scrolls were just an excuse for Neji to meet up with Sasuke. They have nothing to do with the actual story, so don't ask because I won't know the answer.**

**I figured since Neji visited Sasuke's house, that Sasuke visit Neji's house! D Am I brilliant or what? XD This story should end in the next two chapters.**

**The part where they hold up the sign is taken from episode 101 of Naruto. I thought that was hilarious. So no, it wasn't my idea. However, that filer episode is the best I've seen so far! D It was hilarious. "Maybe he has thick lips?" XD "Maybe he has buck teeth?" XDD It was hysterical. Naruto made Sasuke have side effects. O.O XD It was funny. **

**Sorry for the long chapter. I'll try to make them shorter next time. I don't think you guys like long chapters. Eh heh heh heh heh...;;Please review!**


	5. Dialouge Five: The Cooking Chapter

-1

**How dare thee. No reviews. Just a single one from a very super nice person. How dare you. HOW DARE YOU. TT :l Tis the bloodsucking smiley. :(**

**Okay, okay. I'm exaggerating. But really. YOU NEED TO REVIEW! I was planning to not update until I get at least three or four reviews, but thankfully, someone VERY GENOROUS AND NICE decided they'd review. So here's your stupid chapter. May you burn in HELLo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't let you mean people watch it.**

**Hahahahaha. Beat that mean freaks.**

**A Dazed Conversation: A Sasuke and Neji Series**

Chapter Five: All That For Crackers and Tomatoes! (The Cooking Chapter)

Sasuke stared at the basket. He had been doing that for some time now.

Uchiha Sasuke had asked Hyuuga Neji to train with him, since Sakura was busy with Tsunade and Naruto was training late because of his eating, he decided to ask one of the most powerful ninjas in the village; Hyuuga Neji.

Neji had agreed, for he had also sees Sasuke as a worthy and powerful opponent. But unbeknownst to others, he sees Neji as a comrade…as well. Sasuke feels exactly the same.

But Sasuke did not expect an obento to be packed. It was much too unusual to appear on a training day. He had done this with Neji before, and he had never brought an obento. So why had he chosen this particular day to do so?

Neji had noticed Sasuke's staring and interest in the obento throughout the training session. He had somehow managed to keep staring and wondering at the obento, and train with excellence as well.

It was time for a break, and Sasuke was attempting to leave for lunch before returning. But Neji had told him to stay.

Neji tossed him a bottle of water. Sasuke caught it, and twisted open the cap, taking a drink. He continued to gaze at the obento with curiosity.

Finally, Neji couldn't help it.

"Uchiha. You have been staring at the obento for quite some time now. What is it that you want?"

Sasuke looked at him surprised for a while, then became controlled. "What I want is to know what's in it, Hyuuga." he said.

"Oh…Is that so? I should of guessed." He grabbed for the obento. "As you know, and obento has food. So, this is food. Well…that answered your question, doesn't it?"

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "I know THAT. But how come you decided to bring one on this particular day? I've met with you in previous times to training, and you never brought one."

"Well…you see…" Neji opened the obento. "I've been attempting to cook. As you have noticed, I've been late to our meetings every time."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And…what does that have to do with why the obento is here?"

"I have to wait an extra ten minutes for the food to cook by servants in our home. And that food is only to be sat at a window sill until I return. The servants usually finish ten minutes until they have finished their former chores. We have few servants, because we usually do the tasks ourselves. But they still have duties to fulfill, so I must wait patiently."

"Continue…"

"So, I decided if I learned how to cook myself, I wouldn't be late. Also…"

"Also…?"

Neji pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"You have been late after lunch. And I must wait. Which takes up training time. So, I decided I decided to bring along your lunch as well."

"Well, what about your cooking?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't have a favorite food in particular, I usually have an open appetite. So, I brought what you favor instead." Neji opened the obento to reveal six boxes of Takoyaki and a added bunch of tomatoes. All in Sasuke's favor.

Sasuke was drooling, but he managed to hide it. Not that Neji didn't take notice of it. He smirked.

"Oh…what should I say…? Is it…dig in?" Neji smirked. Sasuke glared. But it was only for a brief moment, for he was too concentrated on the food.

"Try one." he lifted up one of the pieces of Takoyaki. "I don't think my attempts of cooking are that bad." He said, handing the piece to Sasuke. Sasuke thankfully took it, and took a bite.

Sasuke chewed. And chewed and…his face lit up with joy. He crammed the rest of it down his mouth, chewing in process.

"I take it that you enjoy it?" Neji asked, smirking as he took a bit of his own attempt at 'art'. (A/N: The ART of cooking?)

Sasuke nodded like a happy child in a candy shop.

"Mm!"

Neji smirked. "Go ahead. I'm not much for hunger anyways." Neji picked up three pieces and a single tomato before Sasuke consumed the rest.

Neji finished his lunch, then stood up with Sasuke for more training.

While they were, they had a conversation.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Who taught you how to cook?"

Neji stopped and stood his ground, facing Sasuke.

"I taught myself." Why was Sasuke taking interest anyway?

Sasuke looked surprised.

"You taught yourself?"

Neji nodded.

"How is that?"

"I've seen them do it many times in the kitchen, while I'm waiting. So, I made an attempt to remember the steps then perform them." He replied. He raised his eyebrow slightly in interest. "Why?"

"I was wondering…if you knew any recipes with tomatoes." Sasuke asked. Neji gave a look as if he were a UFO.

"No…I only learned one thing Sasuke, Takoyaki."

"What about the tomatoes?"

"Store bought."

"Oh."

Neji crossed his arms.

"You, want to learn how to cook?"

Sasuke's heart rose. He nodded slowly.

"Well…Unfortunately, I cannot teach cooking, for I am no good at it. Also, I don't know any tomato recipes." Sasuke's hear fell again.

"Females are experts on cooking, mostly. Go ask one yourself." Neji paused. "Just…not Tenten."

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Why not Tenten."

"You see…" Neji remembered Tenten's last attempt at cooking.

"Neji! This is for you!" Tenten gave Neji a box. Neji stared, then took it. He opened it slowly, then looked inside. He looked at Tenten.

"Happy Valentines Day, Neji." she said.

"Aah. Thank you." Neji lifted a piece of chocolate from the box, and set it in his mouth. He almost broke his tooth. On the outside, it looked like a delicious piece of homemade chocolate. The chocolate was actually bittersweet, and the inside was not different then a piece of coal or rock.

"Well?" Tenten tilted her head to the side, hands behind her back.

"Gah…it's…" He swallowed. He didn't want to hurt Tenten's feelings, for he knew that she must of put much effort in the chocolate. And, she thought of him on this day. "It's very…bitter." White lies don't do much.

Tenten's face fell.

"Just the way I like it."

Tenten's face lit up. She leapt on Neji and gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek. Neji would blush if he wasn't worried about his tooth and savor for water.

"Thank you Neji! Happy Valentines Day!" Tenten waved as she left.

That day, Neji almost cleared the last bit of water at his home.

"Oh." Sasuke was listening. "I'll make sure of that."

"Tenten just doesn't know chocolate. She may know others, but she would be in quite a shock if you did go for a visit. Besides, she fell ill yesterday. I visited her this morning."

"Okay." 'So, I'll just visit Sakura. I've got to make some use of those bunches of ripe tomatoes in my yard.' he thought.

That afternoon, Sasuke went to Sakura's house to request for lessons.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I really don't think that would be of any use to you! You're a really powerful ninja, and cooking skills would only get you to be laughed at!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Demo…"

"No, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry, but I just don't want to cause you a world of humiliation!"

"Sakura!" Sakura's mom called.

"Hai! I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Sasuke-kun? Bye!" Sakura waved cheerfully and closed the door.

Sasuke hung his head in defeat. (A/N: Yet, another scene from episode 101: Failed attempt for Kakashi's mask.)

That day, Sasuke decided to pay Tenten for a visit. Tenten opened the door with a tissue covering her nose and in her pale pink night clothes.

"Nani…Uchiha Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She said in a faint, quiet, stuffy voice.

"Uh…" Sasuke lifted a basket of tomatoes. "Tomatoes?"

"Tomatoes? What for? Why are you here?"

"They're for you, stupid." he set down the basket, and watched Tenten take them in.

"Thank you, I guess…" 'I don't see how this is supposed to be making me feel better.'

"I'll see you around." Tenten closed the door before Sasuke could do anything.

'What is up with girls and slamming doors in my face today…' Sasuke thought as he left.

'Now…' Sasuke thought as he crept over to the window of Tenten's apartment.

'I'll be able to see what she does with them.'

Much to Sasuke's dismay, all Tenten did was mush as small amount of tomatoes together and then spread them on crackers with cheese and eat them for a snack before taking a nap again. Like, he saw Sakura do before, and how he did all. The. Time.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. Now what was he going to do?

Sasuke started wondering around Konoha until he arrived at the Hyuuga clan.

'Hm…I wonder…what Neji is doing?' he thought. He entered the Hyuuga place, then spotted Hiashi and Hinata.

"Excuse me."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Hiashi greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun." Hinata added.

"Is there something you need?" Hiashi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Do you know where Ne-"

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked up. Hiashi and Hinata resumed training. Neji was on the ceiling.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked back, grinning. Neji winced. He leapt down from the ceiling.

"Well? How did it go?" Neji asked, walking out with Sasuke.

"Both of them did the same thing I do."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Both? You visited Ino?"

"No. She is annoying."

"Well, you couldn't of possibly seen Hinata…Tsunade-sama would just kick you out…Anko-san would only continue eating dango…Kurenai-sensei would say she's busy…Who is the other?"

Sasuke looked at Neji like he was slow.

"Tenten."

"Tenten!" Neji gaped. "She's sick!"

"I know that."

"So why did you go over!"

"It was a try. Besides, tomatoes are healthy aren't they?"

Neji flinched. He twitched. "You gave her…_tomatoes_?"

Sasuke nodded. Then he put two arms to the side as if shrugging. "Unfortunately, it was the same."

Neji sighed.

"Are you that desperate to learn?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then tell me, exactly _who_ poured the ink on Tsunade's chair three weeks ago?" Sasuke stared, then he smirked.

"Exactly _who_ pushed Anko's chair three weeks ago?" he countered.

The prodigies smirked.

"Plan?"

"Obviously."

Sakura sat on her bed wondering if she had done the right thing. She had never confronted Sasuke like that before. Ever. Maybe he could of known a little more knowledge…

Sakura sighed, and went downstairs. She slipped and fell on a large piece of pie. She groaned and stared at the pie. How'd that get there?

She shook it off, and cleaned herself off, only to find that every single one of her towels in her house were gone. Now, she was stuck with a pie and whipped cream smothered face. She wanted to throw a tantrum. Badly.

She decided to go outside and maybe find someone to pour all her anger out on. She opened the door and she fell to the ground. She had tripped.

And then, after that, a flower pot fell on her head. The pot broke in half with the soil and flower sill on her head in perfect form. She grumbled, then ripped the flower in half, taking another step down the one step stairs…

…falling.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Snickering was heard in the distance.

"Do you think we should give her a break?"

"Nah…just a bit longer…"

"I wanted you to say that."

Sakura kept walking, and suddenly, felt something very unconvincing beneath her feet. She twitched and look down.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dog…_droplets_.

She took another step and…

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched, grabbing her head, jumping off to the nearest water source.

"Okay, your queue."

"Hm. You'll be watching right?"

"Maybe."

A nod.

Sakura literally cried to the water bank. That is, until she ran into someone.

"Huh?" she looked at who it was.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sniffed.

"What's that smell?" He looked down, raised an eyebrow, then took a step back.

"It's best if you clean that up." he said, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, uh…yeah…" Sakura blushed as Sasuke followed her to the water bank.

Sakura cleaned up her sandals, and rubbed some sweet smelling flowers to get ensure that the horrid smell would be gone and stay gone. After that point, Sakura noticed that Sasuke had actually cleaned her sandals, not her. All she did was rub flowers on it. Sasuke did the dirty work.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"?" Sasuke looked up. "What?"

"Do you want me to do something for you?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. (More like a pause since this was all planned.)

Then, he nodded.

"What is it?"

"Teach me how to cook." he said flatly.

Sakura sighed. She closed her eyes.

"You're really desperate aren't you?"

"One could refer it to as that." he replied, closing his eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I'll teach you how to make chocolate cake."

Sasuke held in the need to whine.

"…Cake? I'm not fond of sweet things, Sakura. You know that."

"That I know. I'll make it bittersweet. I think I have some bittersweet chocolate at home. Or something to make it bittersweet."

"Fine. Chocolate cake."

So, Sasuke lead Sakura to his apartment.

"Okay." Sakura took a deep breath. "Let's do this. First, I need flour…"

Sasuke pulled out a bag a flour.

"And sugar…"

So on and so on.

Sasuke did as he was told as Sakura stood beside him, instructing him.

"Mix it thoroughly. Wait…gently though. I'm not paying for your apartment expenses."

"Not too much, Sasuke."

"No, Sasuke no!"

"Yes! Perfect!"

"Okay, now do this…"

"Slowly now, slowly."

Sasuke was annoyed.

Finally, the cake was in bake. Sasuke was very tired and exhausted. He sat down on a bench in the kitchen. Sakura just crouched beside him, smiling sweetly. Sasuke managed to bear a small smile. Small. Miniscule. Tiny. Teeny. Yeah. Micro.

Ding!

Sakura looked up. She was about to fall asleep on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's done, Sasuke." She watched as Sasuke stood up and take the cake out…with no mittens.

Sasuke was very close to ruining the cake.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hurried over to his side. He had gotten burned.

"Here, let me help you." She took his finger and instead of rinsing it under the sink, she took his finger and blew. The burn was gone.

'Damn. What kinda technique was that?' Sasuke thought. Sakura smiled at him sweetly. She turned around and picked up a pair of gloves, handing them to him.

"Here. These should help." Sasuke put them on and took the cake out of the oven carefully. He laid it on the table, then with Sakura's instruction again, added the frosting. Sakura then handed him a cherry in which he ate. Sakura winced. Sasuke had the cherry on one side of his mouth. He turned around and took out a tomato, setting it on the cake in the cherries place. Sakura giggled.

Sasuke reached for a knife, and neatly cut equal pieces for Sakura to try.

"Thanks." Sakura took the plate, and took a bite. She chewed for a moment, then her whole face lit up.

"Sasuke-kun! It's perfect! It's so good!" She took another bite, making her mouth full.

"Hm…let me try…" Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's shoulders to hold her still quickly, and then kissed her.

Sakura felt his tongue in hers, and she blushed. Hard.

Finally, after a while of cake, Sasuke pulled apart, licking his lips, finger on chin.

"Hm…it was good…" Sasuke went over to the cake and took one quarter of it, giving it to Sakura in a small carrier. He handed her the box. And took her to the doorway. Sakura just let herself be shoved along, shocked.

Then Sasuke noticed she still had a piece of cake in her mouth. Too lazy to get his own to satisfy his hunger, he kissed her quickly, taking the last bit of chocolate.

"Thanks for your help." And shut the door. Sakura just stared at the door. 'That,' she thought happily, blushing. 'Was the best thanks ever.' and walked away, satisfied.

Neji was visiting Tenten. Tenten had smashed up some of Sasuke's tomatoes to make tomato sauce, which she put on crackers. She gave a couple to Neji before he bid farewell to her and leaving.

Next day…

Sasuke brought a large box. Neji brought a small case.

Neji smirked at the box.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

And they sparred, training.

Hours later…

"So? A kiss for thanks for Haruno?" Sasuke was surprised for a moment, then smirked.

"I'm surprised she didn't make you wear a pink bunny apron." he smirked.

"No." he unwrapped the box. Neji raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at Sasuke, quizzically.

"Chocolate cake?" Sasuke nodded. "Didn't you see with your Byakugan?"

Neji shook his head. "No. I left for Tenten's for a quick visit."

"Figures." Neji glared.

"So, you made that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared. "No. Naruto did."

"I'm surprised."

"Did you bring Takoyaki?" Sasuke asked. Neji stared for a moment. He went to get his case and unwrapped it.

"Crackers and sauce?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Made from the tomatoes given by you to Tenten."

Sasuke stared.

"She made…tomato sauce?"

Neji nodded as he took a bite of the sauce and crackers.

"I thought she'd throw them away?"

"You and Tenten never exchanged many words, Uchiha."

"I know. I don't care, either." he said, handing him a piece of cake.

Neji stared at it for a moment, then took a bite.

"Hn…not bad."

"I know that."

"At least it's not spicy." (A/N: Refrain to episodes like…15-Something through like 157 or something. Haha. Who knew THE Hyuuga Neji was afraid of spicy curry!)

Sasuke tried one of the crackers. He flinched.

"What?" Neji asked, confused.

"This…is…so good!" He gobbled down the rest of it.

Neji quickly took two more in savings.

"Who knew that Tenten was such a good cook!" He said, eating another.

"Hn…" Neji sighed.

'Tomatoes…'

**Ohohen****: I bet when you saw this chapter, you didn't want to read anymore. I know, it's long. Can't be helped. I don't think this was a very good chapter, but it's not that disappointing to the SasuSaku fans right?**

**Oh, and why did I add that extra Neji and Tenten thing? Because Sakura got an extra kiss while Tenten didn't. So, I gave NejiTen a small, three sentence scene. Not much happened.**

**Sorry for the long update. I was making some other NejiTen and SasuSaku fics. One of them is a dream I had. O.o**


	6. Dialouge One Half Speical: Simultaneous

-1**This…SHOULD BE…the last chapter. I think. You never know when my brain might start working again…on this story that is…**

**Disclaimer: I hold no possession in Naruto.**

**Well, here's the story with both Nejiten, AND SasuSaku. **

**A Dazed Conversation**

Chapter Er…Whatever chapter this is…

Tenten struck once. Then again. Then again.

She reached into her back pocket, searching for kunais to chuck at the target once again…only to find it empty.

She grumbled. She was not having a good day. So this was the worst time to have her kunais run out on her like this. Her throwing stars as well. Shuriken, and all.

She saw a small rock, in her eyes, just begging to be kicked. And that was exactly what she did. She kicked it. It was actually a rock, hidden under the ground. It moved alright. She hurt her toe for it. The rock flew somewhere into the bushes, and just so happened to land on someone else's toe.

"OW!" They screamed. Tenten looked up from retrieving her weapons.

"What the…"

"THAT'S IT. WHO THE HELL KICKED THAT ROCK AT ME! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE IF YOU WANNA LIVE FOR ANOTHER DAY!" An utterly familiar pink haired kunoichi from Team 7 came out. Not that they weren't friendly with each other.

Haruno Sakura came out holding her bulging toe, hopping on one leg.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, then, she realized what she had done.

"TENTEN! DO YOU KNOW WHO KICKED THAT ROCK AT ME!" Sakura did not seem happy.

"Uh…um…"

Sakura's breaths were scaring her.

"I uh…I…" Finally, she took a deep breath. What a great day. "I'm sorry. I kicked it." Tenten took a deep breath, with a sad, exhausted face.

"You kicked it? Why?" Sakura set her toe down.

"I'm just…having a bad day. That's it. Having a bad day."

"Oh? What happened?" Sakura went over and sat down against a tree, then Tenten sat down beside her.

"Lee and Gai are on a mission together. And Neji is on a mission with Sasuke. I just got back from doing a dumb easy mission, leaving all the fun to them…"

Sakura winced.

"Oh. So that's where Sasuke-kun went?" Tenten winced.

"What?"

"I was looking for Sasuke. I couldn't find him though. I asked people, they didn't know."

"Yeah. Neji is with Sasuke on a mission. Naruto would have been included, but he was with you and Kiba on another mission." Sakura nodded.

"We just got back a couple minutes ago. I came looking for Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Why? I don't know…I just…always have this feeling that he's…gone. I don't know. Hurt or something." Sakura's face fell. Tenten smiled sympathetically, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You must really care about him, don't you?"

"Doesn't everybody? I mean, even you thought he was cute right?"

Tenten frowned.

"When I said he was cute, it was like referring to the little infant baby toddler cute. Not in you know…that cute. I just thought it was cute the way he was standing up to Neji. You guys being the rookies and all."

"Weren't you the rookies the year before us?"

"Of course. Even if Lee had some trouble, he still passed with grades above average. Mine were pretty good, and Neji's were perfect. We beat down every single challenging team that year. Every single one. I was considered one of the best kunoichis during that year or two. Then you came along." Tenten crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh. And your friend, Yamanaka Ino right?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Man, you are hanging around Neji too much…'

"Yeah. Ino pig."

Tenten laughed. "I think it's ironic how Chouji's the pig, but his name means butterfly. And how Ino means pig, but she's not a pig." Tenten smirked. "I'm not saying she's a butterfly either." she giggled.

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, good point."

Unknown to the two girls, they were being watched.

When Tenten was at the beginning of the story…

Sasuke and Neji leapt back from Tsunade's office from reporting a success on the mission. They went to the training grounds, for a bit of training before deciding what to do next.

"Your opening move, Uchiha." Neji said, getting in position.

"Hmpf." Sasuke smirked, and released his arms from their crossed position. He started to form seals.

'Oh. That again…'

"_Katon! Gokakyuu no jutsu!_"

"Hn." Neji had already changed his position once he saw Sasuke's signs. "_Hakkeshou Kaiten!_" Whirl.

Training goes on for a while, and they find out that they had tied. As always.

Sasuke and Neji sat side by side against a tree, panting.

"So," Sasuke said, exhausted. "We tie again."

"We always," Neji was exhausted. "tie."

"Well…" Sasuke took a drink of water. "Now what?" He calmed down.

Neji took in a quick breath and took a sip of water as well.

"It's about time for lunch." he said.

"Hm…I saw a cooking ninja."

"Hn. And I thought you didn't notice."

"Not with that smell." Sasuke grinned. Neji smiled. He stood up.

"Let's go, then train again."

"Yeah…" Neji helped Sasuke up, since Sasuke was a bit weaker since he took some damage from Neji's Sixty Four Palm, but thankfully to his three-wheel Sharingan, he managed to escape before Neji went to One Hundred Twenty Eight Palm. Then Neji took damage from being tied to a tree with his _Sofuushasen no Tachi_, and barely escaping his _Housenka no Jutsu_. Even taking hits from a couple.

So, they decided to stop at the nearby river to wash off their wounds first, then continue one.

They leapt tree to tree, taking the long way to see who could last longer in the training for stamina.

"Naruto would win on this one."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, when they were near the river, they heard someone talking.

"Hey…did you…?"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke and Neji exchanged looks and nodded. They took a break and took a sharp turn, totally changing course. They stopped silently at a tree branch.

Their eyes widened.

"Sakura…!"

"Tenten…!"

Sasuke had a o.O face on when he saw Tenten and Sakura together. He was especially O.o when he saw Tenten. She was sitting exactly like Neji. Sasuke looked at Tenten, then Neji. Neji had his arms crossed, and was smirking. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, shaking his head.

"Hm…so, what has been going on, Sakura?" Tenten asked sweetly. Neji could just melt.

"Mm…not much. Training…all that jazz." Sakura smiled back. Sasuke could melt too. He didn't show it, but Neji knew it. Neji was the only one who could tell what Sasuke was thinking. And that, he was proud of.

"Oh. Well, how is Naruto?" Tenten asked, releasing her pose and putting the bottoms of her feet together, hands on feet then swinging around. Neji thought it was cute.

Sakura smiled. "The dobe? He's getting pretty strong. He and Sasuke-kun are getting along better, like brothers. But for some reason, Sasuke is never seen around anymore. I'm worried a bit…" Sakura made this innocent face that made Sasuke sink. Literally. Aw…how cute…Sakura was picking up Sasuke's obsession of calling Naruto a dobe!

"Hey." Neji held him up, not looking at him at all.

"Oh. I think I know where he is…or been."

Sakura looked up. "Really? Where?"

"Uh..Um…I'll tell you later."

"Oh. Okay…" Sakura leaned back on the palms of her hands. "Well, what about you?"

"Me what?"

"You and Neji."

"Me and Neji?"

"Yeah. And Lee."

"Um…Kinda like how you are with your team…if you get my flow." Tenten winked. Sakura giggled. "Who would of known…"

"Well, something's got to happen eventually. You just got hooked up earlier then I did. Our teams are quite comparable."

"Yup!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"What about Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blushed. "Um…well…"

"Oh…don't you love him, Sakura…!" Tenten teased. Sakura blushed.

"S-So what if I do? It's the same with you and Neji anyway!" Sakura countered. It was Tenten's turn to blush only slightly. She did a small, happy pout with her finger under her lip. Neji winced.

"So…what if I do?" She made a face as if challenging Sakura. She made a sneaky type of face, one eye larger then the other. (A/N: You get the idea.) "It's not like you don't love Sasuke."

Sasuke and Neji flinched in surprise, then exchanged looks, wincing.

"I guess there's not much after that, huh?" Sakura laughed nervously.

Tenten sighed and shook her head. "No. I guess not."

"But YOU can't have Sasuke-kun, got it?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke shook his head in despair. Sakura was back into her fan girl super crush mode.

Tenten slapped her forehead.

"Exactly WHY would I want that Uchiha?"

"You said he was cute! I heard you! 'Kawaii!' " Sakura mocked Tenten.

"Shut up. I meant it was cute like kiddy cute, standing up to someone older then him. Besides, him saying Neji was rude was wrong. He was the one who asked Gaara what his name was before he introduced himself."

"Yeah well Gaara is a goody to shoes."

Tenten scratched the back of her head nervously. "I guess so…" She leaned back against the tree, and looked up to the sky. Sakura did the same.

"Boys…are so dense." Sakura shook her head pity.

"They think we're so weak." Tenten sighed, and paused for a moment. "You can come out now, Neji, Sasuke." Then, both her and Sakura sat up and looked above them, as Tenten took two pebbles and chucked them at Neji and Sasuke, taking a square hit.

"Augh…" Neji and Sasuke held their foreheads. Tenten smirked, then took two kunais on the ground and chucked them at Neji and Sasuke.

Neji and Sasuke, being Neji and Sasuke, easily dodged them by shifting to the side, making Neji and Sasuke go into a position where they were bending down, back to back.

(Full Description: Neji and Sasuke are back to back with one knee on the ground and one knee up, one hand on the ground and one hand to the side or in the air or whatever.)

Their eyes were wide, then, they looked back at where the girls were simultaneously, not moving their heads but their eyes.

They were gone.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Neji."

The prodigies shrieked.

"Why are you eavesdropping on us?" Tenten asked, hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

"Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?" Sakura inched forward as well.

Neji and Sasuke searched desperately for an answer.

'Oh…shit…' They thought. Then, being the geniuses they were, then gave each other a look back to back (Eyes only head no move.) and quickly snapped around taking advantage of the kunoichis and kissing them, right at the same time.

Sakura and Tenten gasped. Or, had a surprised look on their face. Their eyes widened.

Sasuke and Neji decided to stay for a while, until a small amount of time after they had replied, they'd make a break for it and leave.

Sakura and Tenten were to shocked to reply, yet. But Sasuke and Neji were strong, forcing them open. They had to admit, it was sweeter then expected.

Sakura and Tenten finally pulled up the courage to reply, kissing back with equal force.

'Damn…' Sasuke and Neji thought. 'Now it's really sweet.' And they continued until when they finally just decided they just had to leave (And no, it wasn't because they ran out of breath.) and leapt away, disappearing quickly, just as prodigies do. In a blink of an eye. Not even in fact.

Sakura and Tenten opened their eyes, only to find that they were gone. They winced at each other, then blushed, giggling. 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all...after all those days of being sick...'

Tenten pointed.

"You too huh?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yup! Oh…it was sweet…"

"H-Hey! Don't talk like that!"

"He was just playing in my mouth…" Sakura teased. She didn't mind, but Tenten did. Tenten blushed.

Sakura grinned evilly.

"And I'm sure Neji did that too…" she said.

"W-Well…uh…"

"Tenten! You sound like Hinata now!"

"Hehe…" Tenten laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"I hope he does that again…" Sakura exclaimed, blushing.

"Yeah…I wonder what this means?" Tenten thought.

Sasuke and Neji had meanwhile stopped by the river, like they were supposed to.

"H-Hey…this is…" Sasuke stared as he was in the water, washing his wounds off. Neji was crouched over the water.

"Hn. This is hot spring water. _Natural_, hot spring water." Neji and Sasuke exchanged looks, smirking.

"Haven't been able to relax for a long time by now…"

"Where do you think they went?"

"I don't kno-" Tenten paused. "Hey, do you hear something?"

Sakura paused. "Yeah." She stopped a branch.

"Someone's in the water."

"Correction. Some _people_ are in the water." Tenten quoted. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go."

Sakura and Tenten leapt from tree to tree to arrive at a natural spring. They arrived at a tree branch, and looked behind the leaves. They immediately turned red.

"O-Oh my god…"

**Ohohen****: I've decided a special! This will NOT be the last chapter! This chapter will be continued in the next! My, aren't I brilliant? XD**

**I think I'll add some other chapters too. But there won't be much. Can't think at the moment anyway. REVIEW.**


	7. Dialouge One Half Special: Simultaneous

**Disclaimer: Naruto wasn't licensed to me.**

**A Dazed Conversation: The Neji and Sasuke Series**

Chapter Seven: Dialogue Other Half Special: Simultaneous 

Sakura and Tenten's faces were red. Like, RED RED RED RED **RED**!

"Geh…" they said.

Sasuke and Neji took off their clothes and stepped in. (A/N: Hey, hey, hey…no naughty minds and drooling! Sigh I knew this was a bad idea…)

Each of them leaned against a rock, happily relaxing the warm, warm water.

Sasuke eyed the small string that held Neji's hair and his bandages.

He pointed a finger at them, right in between, barely missing Neji's hair. Neji just stared. 'What's he doing…?'

Then, Sasuke used his other arm to grab a kunai and then chucked it at Neji, Neji not moving. The string fell off, but the bandages stayed in tact. The string fell and down tumbled Neji's hair. Neji frowned.

"Uchiha. If you wanted me to take it off, you could of just spoke." he said bluntly.

"Yeah right. And you'd listen?" Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hn." Neji reached up and took off the rest of his bandages and bands. He set them aside, letting his front bangs fall forward slightly back in place.

"Now. You look more relaxed." Sasuke remarked, rotating his head slightly to the side, still locked on Neji. (A/N: Not like that, yaoi-fanatic-ohs.)

"Hn."

"So tell me, Hyuuga, you _kissed_ Tenten?"

"I should be saying the same thing about Haruno, Uchiha." Neji smirked. "Imagine that, Sakura UCHIHA."

"That goes the same with you, Hyuuga. Tenten HYUUGA."

This only made more sweat and blush appear on the poor kunoichi's faces. They wanted to leave, but it was so tempting!

"Well, you'd WANT her, would you Uchiha?"

"Maybe…you'd want Tenten would you?"

"Probably."

The prodigies exchanged looks. Then, they both sighed in defeat.

"Face it. We want them."

"Er…her…"

"Yeah." (A/N: These three lines were said at the same time.)

Now could it be possible that they were blood red in the face by now? Sakura and Tenten that is.

"But that's a couple years from now. No need to worry about it at the present time." Neji said, retreating back into this relaxed mode.

"Mm." Sasuke followed.

Sakura and Tenten tried not to notice how lean they were, but it couldn't be helped. They could of sworn that half their bodies blood was concentrated on their face now.

* * *

**This is when I finished off my last bottle of Lipton Green Tea with Citris flavor! TT Noooooo! **

**Okay, back to the story.**

"I must say, I'm enjoying this." Sasuke said, enjoying the soak.

"I haven't had a time like this for what seems ages." Neji agreed.

"Do you think we should tell anyone?"

"No. We found it. It's our property. No need to let it go public."

"Yeah. But we can make exceptions."

"Of course. Added with a couple rules of course."

The prodigies smirked.

This, only made Sakura and Tenten confused, not lessening their blush.

"Besides, inviting Naruto and them, would probably cause a commotion."

"Lee would dry up all the water with his 'Burning power of youth'." Neji said.

"What does he mean by that anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea…maybe something with being young, probably." Neji responded. "He calls me that all the time, saying, 'Oh! Neji! You live on with your flaming youth of beauty!'." Neji mocked Gai.

Sasuke laughed.

"I bet I know one person who would be saying, or thinking, 'Damn Right!' right now." Sasuke said, taking a quick glance to the side.

"If he had referred to you, I know someone as well." Neji said. He didn't take any glances.

"Well, isn't that _obvious_?" Sasuke said, meekly lifting a hand before relaxing it again.

"You do have some emotion for her, but yes, it is obvious." Neji smirked.

"How do you know that?" he challenged.

"**Because Ohohen typed it up there." Neji points up there.**

**XD Joking, joking. In my former stories, the Megaman ones, I always have interruptions like these. They think it's funny. I don't know about you guys though. o.O Naruto reviewers/readers and Megaman/Rockman.exe reviewers/readers are different.**

"My, aren't you slow. You were the one who said,** '**Face it. We want them' with me and 'Maybe' when I asked you, Uchiha." Sasuke remembered.

"Oh. Yeah."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Neji asked.

"Late."

Neji shook his head.

"Really. Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are really different. One is super early, one is super late, if I haven't mistaken."

"You have a very good point." Sasuke paused. "Opposites attract?"

Silence lingered around.

They gagged. "…ew…" they remarked shortly, simultaneously.

"Mind has wandered into the wrong direction…" They said, making an attempt of the hideous images that hung around in their head.

"Homosexual…please…no…" Sasuke sighed.

"Indeed. It would be a disgrace, for us to be their students."

"Mm."

They both sighed.

"Relaxation…Paradise…Heaven…"

(A/N: Anyone seen that picture with Tenten taking down her hair, then Neji's like, CHIBI, all over her hair, and like "Sigh Heaven…" or something like that? I have it! NejiTen fans rejoice! Email and I'll give it too you! ) When I find it first…XD Okay, back to the story, sorry for the interruption.)

Sakura and Tenten wanted to laugh, seeing that the boys were so settled in. They truly had never seen them like this. Ever.

"You know, I've always wondered, who would win?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"What?" Neji didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"You know. I think it's presently clear that we're both equal, but what about Naruto versus Lee?" Sasuke asked.

"Lee is a very, very good taijutsu user. He will become a taijutsu master, soon, I know it. He is a very good teammate."

Sasuke nodded, understanding. "I agree on that."

"But, I still am opinionated that Naruto would win." Neji said. "Naruto and Lee have a lot in common, never giving up, determination, confidence. But Naruto would still win."

"Yeah. I would say Naruto too. I mean, sure, that dobe is a dobe, but he's not weak. Not weak at all. He has an immense about of chakra, he's powerful teammate."

Neji paid attention.

"But, Lee isn't weak either. It's just that the odds are against him in terms as these."

"So it is agreed. Naruto would win." Neji answered.

"Yes. Well, what about Sakura and Tenten?"

"We don't know. Tenten is very intelligent at calculations, and is very good with weapons. She has a hundred percent accuracy with projectile weapons, and is very good with close combat range as well. She can use weapons as the Bo, and she's practicing with a practical sword, currently."

"Oh. The one with the bells and the red string?"

Neji nodded.

"She's very quick and agile. Her agility, in particular, is advancing everyday. I see it and can tell, every time I train with her or them."

"Mm. I happened to be passing by your training grounds one day. Saw her training."

"Yes. The day that she arrived early. She was quite worn out when we arrived. So she didn't train much with us. But she was very quick when we left."

"Yes. Your team does seem to be the ones that originate with speed."

"That is agreeable. Your team is powerful as well. I, would not like to be hit by one of Haruno's punches."

"No. You wouldn't. She once hit Naruto half-way to the Hidden Sand territory once."

"Well, her strength is influenced by Tsunade-sama's immense strength."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sooner or later, she'll be doing it like Tsunade-sama. Just tapping the floor with her heel, and we have another major critical earthquake, yet another devastation of Konoha."

"I'm sure Tsunade was only taking it easy when she pokes people." Neji said.

"Imagine if she was poking people like the fan girls and kunoichis were poking people these days." Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Ah…the population of Konoha would decrease intensely." Neji answered.

"Thankfully, Sakura does not poke people much." Sasuke said.

Neji laughed. "No. She doesn't!" He said, humor in his tone. "She punches them!"

Sasuke laughed with him.

"Good point!" Sasuke laughed.

Sakura watched them laugh, unsure of what to feel. Then, she felt someone gazing at her. She looked beside her to see Tenten staring with her with wide eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Your strength…is influenced by Tsunade-sama's?" Tenten asked, unusually cautious.

"Uh…yeah…"

Tenten started backing up a bit, taking a rock and throwing it at Sakura. Sakura jerked and caught the rock, only to find it turned into sand, falling out of her hands.

"Oh my god…" Tenten picked up a rock cutely and started squeezing it.

"I…cannot do that." Tenten said, awed.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'm speechless." Tenten remarked.

"So, exactly WHO would win? Sakura or Tenten?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"We don't know that either. I mean, Sakura, with her immense strength. Her agility is good, but is far from comparable to Tenten's. Her intelligence is accountable though. So, it really is unknown." Neji sighed.

"Tenten did have one year more of experience of being a kunoichi then Sakura, and she is one year older, as you are." Sasuke said.

"Well, we were one of the teams who WEREN'T rookies during the chuunin exams." Neji replied. "We were quite surprised to find that there were going to be rookies at the chuunin exams. We were eager to see, what results you rookies would really produce."

"Oh yeah…I remember. Your team were the ones confronting the two ninjas before. You really were weak when we first saw you. Being beaten up so easily." Sasuke smirked.

Neji looked surprised.

"You still haven't found out?"

Sasuke slowly raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Neji chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke was getting a bit upset.

"You still haven't found out, that, that was a plan to see exactly, what you rookies had? Kakashi-sensei's team in particular. We wanted to see what the Copy Ninja really had."

Sasuke was shocked. He remembered how Tenten and Lee's bruises were gone in mere minutes. Not even actually. 'All recovery was completed within a fifteen second range…' Sasuke was shocked.

"We are trained." Neji smirked. "We don't back down from small punches and kicks like that. Lee was only being generous, saying he didn't want to attract attention. Tenten just made an attempt to be gentle and act more female-like."

Sasuke frowned. He finally found out years later.

"But don't feel bad. Your team has accelerated greatly over the years." Neji said. "We were impressed, on how you saw away from the illusion so quickly. Sakura especially."

Sasuke made a face. "Sakura…is the most intelligent one in our team."

"She passed with the highest grades. Surpassing even yours." Neji said. "So I heard."

"Yes. It's true she did." Sasuke sighed. "I cannot believe I found this out years later, after the chuunin exams."

Neji agreed. "Yes. I am surprised."

"But do not worry." He said. "We shall probably be in second to your team very soon, as I must admit." He closed his eyes. "And I'm sure my teammates would agree. Your team is truly strong. But we will not live in vain. Being second is good enough. We shall be known to be in second. We won't take a place that is not rightfully ours."

Sasuke was really shocked at this. Neji finally accepted defeat!

"I said soon, Uchiha. SOON. Not until you pass me, nobody will know who's team is best." Neji smirked.

"I'll agree with you on that. Your team is not bad either. I was even surprised during the Chuunin Exams, and I have still yet to see the rest." Sasuke said.

"Now…we have made our confessions, do you think someone else should?" Neji smirked.

Sakura and Tenten just stared. 'What do they mean by that…?' they thought.

"That's agreeable. I mean, we eavesdropped before, now what about them?" Sasuke smirked.

"Tenten."

"Sakura."

Both prodigies turned their attention towards the bush. Neji turned his head.

"You may come out now. No use of hiding now that you have already been seen." Sasuke said. "Besides. I'm pretty sure you saw them before I did, didn't you Neji? Even without your Byakugan."

Neji nodded.

Sakura and Tenten were too shocked and blushing to move.

Sasuke sighed.

"They're not moving."

Neji shook his head. "No. Then we'll make them move."

"_What_?" Sakura and Tenten hissed confused.

Before they knew it, somehow someone had changed them into bathing suits and towels, then pushing them over into the hot springs.

"WAAAAHHHH!" They yelled. Sakura had screamed.

It turns out, that Neji and Sasuke had made a _Kawarimi_ of themselves, quickly stripping them of their clothes and putting them in new ones, also shoving them in before disappearing.

(A/N: OMFG. I know…I can't believe I used the word 'Strip'. Anyway, it wasn't _Kage Bunshin_. I know that's not possible, but I want to reserve _Kage Bunshin _to Naruto and Naruto only.)

Sakura had collapsed and landed on Sasuke's lap. Her whole face was red. As Tenten did fall into Neji's lap, red in the face as well.

"Ah…guilty." Sasuke smirked, brushing away a strand of hair from Sakura's face.

"We are now equal." Neji said, taking off Tenten's headband and setting it aside beside his. Sasuke did the same.

Sakura and Tenten were to shocked to speak. Finally, Tenten pulled up all her strength.

"S-s-so now what!" Tenten _tried_ to yell, but it cam out a bit higher then a whimper.

"Y-Yeah!" Sakura didn't succeed either.

This only caused Sasuke and Neji to smirk and snicker.

Sakura and Tenten growled. They were lying with their torso down across their laps, and now they're snickering and _taunting_ them!

Sakura raised a hand, ready to smack Sasuke half-way to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Tenten was about to punch Neji.

And they did.

Almost.

Sasuke and Neji caught their arms, yanked them up painfully, then eased it by kissing them, pulling their arm behind them, and their other arm on their waists. (Sasuke and Neji's arm on their waists.)

Sakura and Tenten swore if their face got any redder, they'd explode. The pain of being yanked up and hurting their waist was gone. I mean, Sasuke and Neji's hand is on it! But that didn't really help their ripe face.

Sasuke and Neji played with their mouth and lips, growling. (A/N: I'm twitching…) This caused Sakura and Tenten to giggle, finally deciding to kiss back. They felt the prodigies smirking. So, they got a bit upset, and kissed them as passionate as they could. And to their content, Sasuke and Neji shuddered. What was this, a kissing war? If so, the prodigies were holding back. They forced them closer, kissing them even deeper then before.

Sakura and Tenten were this '¾' close to fainting. They pushed them apart before they did.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga were smirking. "I won." They said, then exchanging glances, "We won." They said. "To be exact."

"I hate you…" they said.

"We know. That's why you love us…riiight?" Sasuke said, just trying to be annoying.

"What he said." Neji pointed, grinning.

The girls were now sitting upright, frowning cutely and blushing.

"Give in." Neji said. "You know you want to."

"Yes Sakura…Why don't you?"

Sakura and Tenten growled. They grabbed their lover's head, and pushed them into the water, enough to escape another place in the hot spring. They held each other's hands in fear. They stared…alert…making sure no one came near. They decided to play around a bit.

Suddenly, they felt someone their leg. They gasped, shrieking. Sasuke and Neji had swam over to them. They rose out of the water, and cornered them. Hand on each side of their head, pinning them with their wrists. They leaned in, and connected their foreheads.

"Say it." They said.

"Shut up." Tenten growled.

"I already did." Sakura hissed.

"Save the ferocity for the kisses you'll be giving us after this day."

Sakura and Tenten blushed. Silent.

"Fine."

They let go of their wrists, and started away.

Sakura and Tenten exchanged sincere looks, then looked back at the leaving company. They watched as they walked away slowly in the water.

Unknown to them, they were smiling.

But they didn't know that.

Sakura and Tenten giggled then leapt up into the air. They crashed down on them, resulting in a huge, big, glomp!

"Eh?" Yeah, so, even if they were smiling, they did NOT expect this to happen.

_**SPLASH!**_

They fell into the water with a great splash. The prodigies stared at them while underwater, watching them grin happily. Then they pulled out a sign that said "I love you. I really do." on it in red Japanese calligraphy with a heart. The prodigies winced at this.

What a way to confess your feelings. How complicated.

The kunoichis pulled them out of the water, and then giving them a big hug. Their towel had fallen off, and was now on the prodigies head.

(A/N: Don't give me that look. I said they were in bathing suits. Sakura's is a half piece pink, Tenten's is…um…light green? I don't know…Light green and pink whole piece? I don't know…half piece?)

"Nah…We'll say it." Sakura smiled happily.

"I love you! …Again!" Sakura grinned. Sasuke blushed this time.

"I never thought I'd be saying this Neji. Especially to someone like you…"

"What!" Neji was a bit upset.

Tenten giggled. "I love you, Neji." and hugged him tighter. Neji hugged her back.

Sasuke would of hugged Sakura too, if Sakura wasn't so close to killing him from hugging him tighter.

Neji and Tenten glanced over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura! You're killing him!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Uchiha. I suggest you do something before Haruno suffocates you."

"Ah! Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura apologized. "I don't know my own strength!"

"Yes you do." they all said simultaneously. (Sasuke, Neji, Tenten.)

"He he…" Sakura laughed nervously, sticking out her tongue cutely. Sasuke saw this as an opportunity, and kissed her while he still could. This time, Sakura gladly responded, settling into his embrace.

"Alls well ends well, huh Ne-" She turned and was cut off, with Neji grabbing her and kissing her as well.

After that point, they just settled in, happy with each other's company. But then the kunoichis got a bit mad after that day since they started to pull pranks. Nobody knew it was them, that is, except for Sakura and Tenten.

But Neji and Sasuke acknowledged the fact that they were very friendly rivals. They were partners as well. They lived a good life, with Tenten and Sakura. Happily spilling ink on people's chairs, sticking notes, abducting and posing as certain people as well. Though it was disgusting. They also baked up several batches of pies to splat too. Oh, they were laid all over Konoha.

Tsunade was a infuriated and twitching when she found a rotten pie in her office. The duo had put 'To: Tsunade-baa-chan' to make it look like it was Naruto's doing. And it worked. Naruto looked like a pig after being beaten up by Tsunade.

And when they were tired, they'd go training the next day, leaning against a tree, with their loved one's comfort.

And that…was all they needed.

And the pranks for entertainment of course.

Now THAT, was what they REALLY needed.

Almost.

**Ohohen****: T.T I tend to do that a lot. I can't decide how to end stories, and I just start rambling on until I think of something. You see, I don't have this all planned out. I think about what to type next…AS I TYPE. Which is either good or bad. Mostly it's good, but it's hard and bad for me when I'm trying to end stories. **

**Wow…it was longer then I thought. I was planning on for it to be ten pages, and I started to get Sakura and Tenten in the hot springs at page seven, thinking that I'd never make it to page nine even. But it turns out to be ELEVEN pages, not counting the author's note (My note; This note) on page 12. **

**Yup. Well that's the end! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!**

…**not.**

**There's going to be a single, weird, short, drabble-like chapter that will be submitted later on. So stay tuned! It'll be the second ending.**

**But all this second ending crap will only happen if you want it to! So vote to say yes or no. It's going to be a ShikaIno, NaruHina, add-on. So, you ShikaIno and NaruHina fans won't be disappointed:D Yeah…or something like that…**

**Well, this will be the official ending if you guys don't want a second ending. So it's a yes or no. And please don't say 'I don't care' if you do, I hope you die an early death. :P **

**If it is a yes, then that's nice as well. I mean, I'm a ShikaIno and NaruHina fan as well. It's just that it's going to be hard to stick them in the summary. **

**In the beginning, when Sasuke and Neji glance to the side of the bushes, Neji doesn't glance because he had his white eyes/Byakugan, even if it wasn't activated. I know that's not possible, but I just want that to be clear.**

**Please review for this chapter!**

**This was completed 9:22, May 6th, 2006, Charlotte, North Carolina.**

**This will be submitted May 7th, 2006.**

**Thank You. (Gosh…How cheesy…Goes off to see episode 183...)**


	8. The Special ShikamaruxIno NarutoxHinata

* * *

"Hey, why don't we get anyone?" Naruto whined. He and Shikamaru were watching Sasuke and Neji, being sent to check where they were. 

"Shut up. Let's go before this becomes troublesome. We were asked to check where they were, not eavesdrop." Shikamaru turned around with Naruto, and was just about to stand up and walk away, until…

"Okay, you can do it Hinata!" Ino exclaimed in a low but even at that, chirpy voice.

"I-Ino-chan…I…I don't know…" Hinata blushed.

"Trust me! I'm even doing it with you!" Ino exclaimed. She turned her head to attention at the boys.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Hinata's hand then leapt up in the air.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked up surprised.

"Eh!"

At the last moment, Ino let go of Hinata's hand and then…

_**CRASH!**_

They landed exactly on their target. Or…more exact…their target's mouths.

Ino kissed Shikamaru. Hinata…slowly pulled up her courage to kiss Naruto.

Ino knew that if she was too kind, Shikamaru would push her away, so she forced it. She forced it so that he wouldn't. She KNEW that Shikamaru wanted it, he just never showed it. Slowly, Shikamaru gave a response, kissing back with equal force, hands coming around Ino's waist.

Hinata's face was red, but it couldn't be helped. Hinata was sitting upright, as Naruto was, except Hinata was on his lap. She made it slow, but it was sweet. _Too_ sweet. Naruto savored every bit of it, pulling Hinata closer, kissing back.

(A/N: Me:_ Twitch…twitch…twitch…_)

After what seemed hours, but in reality mere seconds, they pulled apart.

"I love you…Shikamaru…" Ino chirped, leaning into Shikamaru.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata hugged Naruto happily, for she knew the answer.

He hugged back. "I love you, Naruto-kun!"

"Aa…I love you too, Hinata." Hinata smiled, nodding happily, leaning into the embrace.

"Aw…how nice." Ino said, while still leaning into Shikamaru.

"She'll really have to thank you this time, Ino." he said.

"It's not troublesome? Me leaning into you like this?"

Shikamaru looked away, blushing.

Ino blushed, giggling. She watched happily as Naruto comforted Hinata as she cried. Crying tears of happiness.

"I'll take that as a no."

**Ohohen****: Wow. What a dumb ending. I guess none of you reviewers read my note, because I clearly asked for you to either say yes, you want this chapter, or no, you don't want this chapter. I hate all of you. Almost.**

**Review. This is nothing but an add-in. So it's not the official ending. The last chapter was. So bye-bye. **

**If you want to see me again, you can read my other story Cold Play: They Dynamic Ice Duo featuring yet again, Sasuke and Neji. ) And everyone else. **

**Sasuke & Neji****: Why do we always get the spotlight?  
**

**Ohohen****: Because I hate you Sasuke, and Neji should be better known. Unless you want me to replace you two with Naruto, and Shino or Shikamaru, or Chouji, or Kiba, or…yeah. List goes on. Jiraiya. :P**

**Sasuke & Neji****: o.O Hell no.**

**Ohohen****: Thought so. That question is like asking me why you love Sakura and Tenten.**

**Sasuke****: I WUB Sakura!**

**Neji****: I WUB Tenten!**

**Ohohen****: And that's a good thing. And having Sasuke falling into a plate of seafood is even better.**

**Neji****: Chuckles**

**Sasuke****: Glare I hate you.**

**Ohohen****: How sweet. I hate you too, you stupidly retarded, backstabbing, betraying, TRAITOR. Oh how I loathe you. I hope you get killed by your fan girls.**

**Fangirls****: SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke****: O.O SAVE ME NEJI! _Hides behind Neji, cowering_**

**Neji****: What do you want ME to do? **

**Sasuke****: YOUR KAITEN DAMMIT!**

**Neji****: Shrugs…_Hakkeshou Kaiten!_**

**Fangirls****: Ker-Splatty Splat**

**Ohohen****: Evil grin…Just as planned. Good Job Neji.**

**Neji****: Aa…**

**Sasuke****: T.T ßIs still in fear of fan girls.**

**Ohohen****: Yes…that's how stupid Sasuke is.**

**Neji- :)**

**Ohohen****: Don't do that Neji. Or Fangirls shall devour you as well.**

**Neji****: O-Okay…**

**Wow…haven't done any of that for a while. I think I'll do one every time I end a story, how about that?**

**Please review for this special chapter.**


End file.
